<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Were Young by pascalispunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721363">When You Were Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk'>pascalispunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer for your family was always spent at their friend Javier Peña’s beachside cabin. The same Javier Peña who you’ve been in love with for the last five years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is slightly inspired by futile devices by zeldasayer on tumblr—so if you haven’t read it go read it bc it’s my absolute favourite fic ever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>July 24th 1982</em>
</p><p>The cool summer breeze whistled its way through your bedroom window, skimming across your exposed lower chest as you lay upon your bed. You had been trying to get some sleep for about an hour now but for some reason, your eyes just weren’t tired enough to call it a night. Sighing, you sat up and stared out of the thin fabric hanging in front of your window. The sun had set about three hours ago, which left only the brightness of the moon to creep through the square window which only made you more awake.</p><p>You slowly made your way across to the window seat in the room, grabbing a blanket on your way there, hoping that maybe a new location might help you sleep better. But before you settled down, you noticed a figure sitting out on the lower decking of the cabin, the moonlight illuminating the tufts of his hair. You couldn’t even see his face but you just knew he looks even more beautiful in the light of the moon at night compared to the dizzying brightness of the sun during the day.</p><p>Javier Peña had come to be a close family friend over the last 5 years, making your time from a nineteen year old to a twenty-four year old just that little bit more difficult—as if boys your age weren’t confusing enough, this much, <em>much</em> older man who had now entered your life was making you feel so much more flustered. The more times he visited your house, the more you decided that boys your age just weren’t for you anymore and that older men, specifically Javi, were exactly your type.</p><p>You didn’t know much about him, only knowing he used to work in the government, or something like that—he was quite secretive with his past. You didn’t really spend that much time talking to him anyway so it’s not like you knew. Besides, if you had spoken to him for longer than five minutes, you’re sure you would’ve zoned out and just stared at him the whole time.</p><p>The more you stared down at Javi sitting on the lower deck, the more you realised that this crush was more than just a crush—you were one hundred percent, head-over-heels, in love with him. Grabbing the pillow at the end of the window seat, you pressed it against your face, swiftly lying back down.</p><p>Now you definitely weren’t going to get any sleep whatsoever.</p><p>You decided to sit back up and look down at the deck again, with some part of you hoping that he had actually decided to go back to his own bedroom—that way you could forget about him for one night and get some sleep at least.</p><p>But as you lifted your head to look out the window, Javi turned his head and caught your eye. He looked at you for a second before turning back to look out onto the beach in front of him. Without hesitation, you left your bedroom and headed out to the decking, but stopped just short of the love seat that Javi was sat upon. He smiled softly at you, almost like he was expecting you.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep either huh?” He spoke, his voice as calming as the waves on the shoreline. You didn’t say anything, just walked over to him slowly before sitting down. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, before he spoke again, his thick and smooth voice dripping over you like melted chocolate.</p><p>“You can talk to me you know, it actually helps to make you tired more.” You daren’t look at him, you <em>can’t</em> look at him. Not when he’s sat dangerously close to you in only a pair of short swimming trunks and you clad in only your underwear, a crop top and cotton shorts. But then you felt his warm hand place itself upon your thigh, his smooth sun kissed skin melting into yours. You turned your head to face his and right there slap-bang across his lips was that god-awful, goofy grin that made you fall in love with him in the first place.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m not much of a talker..” Javi knew you were lying, you didn’t hide it very well. He’s seen you talk for hours on the phone to your best friend, to then see your mother complaining she needs the phone to make an important phone call. He’s seen you talk excitedly about your day spent at the local mall with your friends. He knows you can talk, he’s just not sure why you can’t talk to <em>him.</em></p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p><em>Dammit</em>.</p><p>“Maybe I just don’t want to talk right now, okay?” Javi just chuckled and shook his head at your response, his goofy grin replaced by an almost smug smile. Lying wasn’t going to get you anywhere with him but there was no way in hell you were ever going to confess to him why you get nervous around him. He’d most likely just laugh it off and embarrass you about it forever—which is the last thing you want right now.</p><p>“Then why did you come down here? You could’ve just stayed in your room by yourself with nobody to talk to..” <em>Shit</em>. You had to come up with some excuse as to why you, instead of staying in your room, you joined the man you’ve basically been falling in love with for the past five years, at two in the morning. You hadn’t even noticed Javier’s hand was still placed upon your thigh and catching sight of it made you swallow thickly—which caught Javier’s attention. He retracted his hand and sat it upon his own thigh, watching you exhale softly.</p><p>“Love’s a complicated piece of shit, don’t you think? You know, one minute you think you’re in love, turns out they’re just, a friend—and not even a close one at that..” <em>Why the HELL is he talking about love?! What the fuck!</em> You just nodded slowly, to which he copied you and continued talking quietly.</p><p>“I guess it’s just hard to find the one, if that kind of stuff even exists. You know, soulmates and all that. Half of me doesn’t believe it but then there’s the other half thinking there is one perfect person out there for everyone. What do you think?” He glanced over at you, waiting for a response but you couldn’t even think of an answer. Did you believe in soulmates? You definitely believe in love because whatever feelings you have for Javi are <em>definitely</em>not just friendly or platonic.</p><p>“Maybe?” Javi chuckled to himself, lifting his head to stare out across the horizon. He thinks you’re a goddamn <em>child</em>, too young to even think about love, let alone know what it is or how to feel it. You so desperately wanted to scream at him how you felt, scream at him how you’ve loved him for the past five years and you definitely fucking know what love is.</p><p>“You’ve never been in love before have you?” <em>Fuck. Fuck! <b>FUCK</b>!</em> Keeping a straight face right now was practically impossible. You pinched your eyes together tightly, feeling a small tear roll down your face—as if this situation couldn’t get any worse. Javi looked back at you for a second, but it was a second too long as he noticed the tear falling down your face. He managed to wipe it away before you did, his thumb feeling scorching hot against your skin.</p><p>“I guess I was wrong..” He drifted off, pulling his hand back down to his lap and looking away into the distance again. You could cut the tension between you two with a goddamn butter knife right now. Javi sighed, placing his hands on his thighs and standing up. You glanced up at him and he smiled back down at you, his goofy grin only making you feel more upset.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna call it a night.” Javi put his hands in his pockets, motioning his head towards the cabin. You just nodded at him, praying and praying that he would just leave you alone and let you stay by yourself for a while. Every day since you met him, you never wanted to leave his side but now all you wanted to do was hope he never looked at you again—you don’t think you could bear it anymore.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll walk you back inside.”</p><p>“I don’t want to right now, thanks.”</p><p>“It’s too cold now, come on.”</p><p>“Javi, please.. I just want to be by myself.”</p><p>“Not out here.”</p><p>“Please!” That was your breaking point. You dropped your head in your hands and just <em>sobbed</em>. Javi immediately rushed to your side, letting you just sob into his arm, gripping onto it so he wouldn’t leave—even though that’s exactly what you want him to do right now. You felt his hand brush through your hair, slowly softening your sobs and bringing you back to reality.</p><p>“You alright?” Javi spoke softly, making you lift your head from it’s resting position to look up at him. He had a warm smile on his face, but his eyes were full of worry. You wiped your tears away and sat back up, realising you still had a grip of his arm and immediately retracted your arm back.</p><p>“Sorry, I just.. it’s stupid, you don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine.” Javi chuckled again and you noticed he only did this when he could tell you were lying about something, or had something to hide. He glanced away and then back at you, as if waiting for you to tell him something more.</p><p>“I promise, whatever it is, it’s not stupid. I care about you, you know I do..” <em>I love you, that’s what it is. Javi, I fucking love you</em>. You could feel Javi shift slightly away from you, his face frozen in fear. You could see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat, his tongue coming out to quickly wet his now dry lips.</p><p>“This.. this isn’t right. I can’t..” Javier’s words made you realise that in that moment, your little love confession wasn’t just words in your head. The words you’ve been screaming at him in your head for the past five years have just fallen right out of your mouth.</p><p>“Javi.. please don’t take it the wrong way—”</p><p>“Well what’s the right way to take it?”</p><p>“I don’t know but, please—”</p><p>“Is that why you wouldn’t talk to me earlier?”</p><p>You sighed, placing your forehead on his shoulder, nodding against his skin. He brought his hand up to your cheek, smoothing your skin with his thumb ever so softly. You didn’t move your head to look up at him this time, instead just relished in the feeling of his skin on yours. Javi leant his head towards yours, placing a small kiss to the top of your head, making you gasp softly.</p><p>“It’s okay, you know. You’re allowed to have these feelings. You can’t really help who you like and who you don’t, but you just have to know that nothing can ever happen between us..” You nodded again, this time lifting your head to face him. Despite your face burned red from blushing and the dry tear stains on your skin, Javi still smiled at you.</p><p>“But, what if we.. didn’t tell anyone..” Javi chuckled again, the sound of it starting to feel patronising now. He just looked into your eyes, his thumb dangerously close to the corner of your mouth now. With each passing second, his thumb kept moving towards your lips. <em>What the hell was he doing?!!</em></p><p>“Well then, tell me.. what would you do? What would you want to do, if we didn’t tell a single soul about this..” His voice was a soft whisper now and his hand had now moved down to your neck, with his thumb softly moving along your jawline. Your words got stuck in your throat and all you could do was just look at him, hoping he would answer his own question.</p><p>“You want to know what I would do?” Somehow his head had moved forward since he last spoke, his cheek now pressed to yours and his lips right next to your ear. You dropped your head, resting it on his shoulder again, revelling in the amount of contact he’s giving you right now. You’ve yearned for this for so long and it’s almost giving you whiplash from how <em>much</em> he’s touching you and <em>where</em> he’s touching you.</p><p>“I would kiss you, everywhere. I would kiss you a thousand times over just to see you smile.” Your hand reached up to grab his wrist, holding him in place. His spare hand moved slightly to place itself upon your thigh, making you almost whimper slightly against his skin. You fucking <em>hated</em> how much he could just make you feel like putty around him—like if he asked you to do absolutely <em>anything </em>right now, you would say yes just for him.</p><p>“Can you?” This time you pulled your face away from Javier’s, looking at him achingly. Your eyes were practically begging him to kiss you, wanting and hoping he would comply and give you what you so badly want.</p><p>“Can I what?”</p><p>“Kiss me.. please..”</p><p>“Mi amor..”</p><p>“Please..”</p><p>It was like the whole world just stopped when you felt Javier’s lips on your cheek. It felt so good but you needed more. He let his cheek rest against yours after he kissed you, not wanting you to be anywhere but close to him. You craved more of him and couldn’t bear the thought of him not kissing you at all.</p><p>“Not there.. please..”</p><p>“I can’t..”</p><p>“You said you wanted to.. please..”</p><p>Javi sighed, pulling his face away from yours, looking you right in the eyes. You knew he wanted this and wasn’t just saying all those things earlier to make you feel better about yourself—you could tell from his eyes and the way they kept darting to look at your own eyes to your slightly open mouth. His grip on your thigh softened slightly, only for his hand to smooth itself along your leg, occasionally even moving it down between your legs but only for a second. The temperature had dropped slightly from before but with every little hand movement from Javi, you felt your own body temperature rise up, his touch burning you up like a fever.</p><p>It felt like time was going by even more slowly than usual. Javier’s lips were now painfully close to yours and yet he still hadn’t kissed you yet. Your mouth still hung slightly open and your eyes fluttered closed, just waiting for him to finally move in on you. He looked at you for a second, taking all of you in—your hand still holding onto his wrist, your glorious tanned leg to which his hand was grazing upon and eventually back to your deliciously, soft lips.</p><p>Javier’s lips hit you like a freight train, your brain frazzled from the way he’s just kissing you like there’s no tomorrow. He tasted like wine, and <em>god</em>you loved the taste of it on his lips. You felt his hand move on your thigh again, squeezing the flesh on the inside of your leg which made you gasp softly against his lips. Instinctively, you slowly opened your legs, moving your left leg to drape over his own legs. This only made the grip he had on your leg tighter, his fingers kneading at your skin.</p><p>A soft whimper left your lips as you felt Javi pull himself away from you, feeling his soft breath against your skin. You couldn’t tell if he wanted more or not, his hand still touching you softly on your thigh. He slowly dipped his forehead to rest against yours, his breathing slowing down.</p><p>“Can you do that again?”</p><p>“Another time..”</p><p>“Javi..”</p><p>“Just, let’s go back inside..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summer for your family was always spent at their friend Javier Peña's beachside cabin. The same Javier Peña who you've been in love with for the last five years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gave in this time, following his lead back into the house. As you made your way upstairs, you turned in the direction of your room but felt Javier’s hand catch yours. Turning to face him, you noticed a small smile growing on his face, while he nodded in the direction of his own room. You followed him, making sure to close the door quietly once you both entered the room.</p><p>As soon as the door was closed, Javi had you flush against it, his face buried in your neck and his hands lightly placed upon your hips, like he was afraid he might break you if he held on any tighter. You exhaled softly, the feeling of his hot, warm body pressed up against yours was too much for you to handle right now.</p><p>“Tell me, <em>hermosa</em>.. where do you want me to touch you?” He tilted his head upwards, whispering ever so softly in your ear. You whimpered, just hanging on his every word.</p><p>“What about here?” His hand moved slowly upwards, sliding itself under your top, before smoothing over your breast, pulling softly on your nipple. A soft whine escaped your lips, making Javi frantically move his other had to cover your mouth.</p><p>“What about <em>here</em>?” His hand left your breast and you sighed into his hand, clenching your thighs together as you felt his hand travel back downwards. His hand stopped just above the waistband of your shorts and moved his head back up.</p><p>“Open your legs..” The deep rumble of his voice only made you clench your legs tighter and arch your back, pushing your ass back up against him. You were unbelievably horny right now, half because of his demeanour right now and half because never in a million years did you ever think you’d be pressed up against Javier’s bedroom door with his hand about to go under your panties and touch you up.</p><p>“If you don’t open your legs now, I’ll just walk you back to your room and leave you high and dry..” You whined into his hand, while your legs slowly separated from each other and not two seconds later did you feel his hand slide underneath your shorts and underwear. Your whole body just instantly relaxed into him and you leant your head back against his shoulder as you felt his fingers swipe up some of the wetness dripping out of you from his touch.</p><p>“That’s my sweet girl..” Javi spoke even quieter than before, his voice flowing right through your head, leaving you feeling spent and dizzy already. He dipped his head, leaving soft kisses all along the exposed skin from your shoulder to just below your earlobe. In between each kiss, he whispered sweet nothings, determined to make you feel even <em>more</em> worked up than you were before.</p><p>Just after his lips left your skin for the last time, he pulled his hand from your shorts and away from your mouth. You desperately grabbed at the door handle for support, slowly turning your head towards Javi, wondering why he had stopped touching you. He had stepped back, letting you turn your whole body round to face him, but immediately stepped back forward once you were facing him.</p><p>“On your knees..” Your body dropped to the floor in an <em>instant</em>, just ready and willing to do <em>anything</em> for him. One of his hands was holding on to the waistband of his shorts—the outline of his cock pushing against the material making you almost restless, while his other hand squeezed your jaw, your lips opening and your tongue falling out.</p><p>“Good girl..” As he spoke, he dipped his hand into his shorts, before pulling his dick out. It looked thick, long and heavy in his hand—and you’re not even sure he was fully hard yet. You could almost <em>cry</em> thinking about how the hell it was going to fit in your mouth, let alone your pussy—if he was even going to go that far with you tonight.</p><p>“Don’t worry, mi amor.. it’ll fit..” It was as if he read your mind, noticing the slight worried expression on your face as he removed his hand from your jaw and moved it to hold the back of your head. He guided you forward, letting you slowly take him in your mouth. Javi braced himself against the door, placing his other hand against the wooden frame, cursing softly as you gently bobbed your head back and forward along his length.</p><p>He <em>knew</em> this was wrong. He <em>knew</em> you were a lot younger than him but when he looked down at you and saw you looking back up at him, all glassy eyed and half his dick in your mouth, he just couldn’t stop thinking about his this was <em>right</em>.</p><p>Javier’s hand slowly brushed through your hair, a soft noise of approval leaving your mouth as you continued to take more and more of his dick into your mouth. You could feel yourself starting to tear up, his cock almost hitting the back of your throat. Javi moved forward slightly, resting his forearm against the door and gently biting his wrist to stop himself from making any loud noises in fear of waking anyone up.</p><p>But as soon as your nose pressed itself against Javier’s stomach, you couldn’t handle anymore and instantly pulled yourself away from him, small streams of saliva trailing from his cock to your mouth. He looked down at you and wiped away the saliva, before cupping your jaw to look up at him.</p><p>“You’re going to be the fucking death of me..” You giggled quietly, watching as he tried to get his breathing back to normal again. Absentmindedly, he moved his thumb across your bottom lip and you dipped your head forward slightly, sucking on his thumb. You were a complete <em>mess</em>, sucking on his thumb just because you missed having him in your mouth.</p><p>“Someone’s a little desperate, hm?” You whined quietly and nodded, feeling him pull his thumb from your mouth. His hand moved from your jaw and took your hand, helping you to your feet. You wobbled slightly but his hand was on your back instantly, taking you over to his bed and letting you lie down.</p><p>He gently rolled you over so you were now lying on your front, your head resting on his pillow. He then pulled your shorts and underwear down in one go, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. He slowly pushed your legs slightly further apart, watching how your body squirmed from each and every one of his touches.</p><p>“Look at how wet you are for me, baby.” You whined into the pillow, your legs slightly closing together again. You were so desperate and Javi fucking loved it. He loved that with every slight hand movement on your leg, you whimpered and whined for him.</p><p>Then, not a second later, was he bent down behind you, his face now buried between your legs. It was like he hadn’t eaten anything in <em>days</em> from the way he was licking you up. You had to bite the pillow for fear of making any sudden loud noises. His hands were squeezing your ass, pulling slightly so he could devour more of you. His moustache tickled at your skin and it only added to the fire igniting inside you, feeling yourself close to your release.</p><p>You sighed as you felt one of his hands leave your ass only for you to gasp slightly, feeling two of his fingers push inside you. He audibly groaned against you, almost struggling to fit his fingers fully inside you.</p><p>“You’re so tight, can’t wait to fill you up with my cock.” He pulled his head from between your thighs to plant a kiss to the inside of each of your thighs. He then stood back up and gently rolled you over onto your back again. You whined and reached for him to crawl over you, slightly feeling upset about not getting to cum.</p><p>“Please, Javi. <em>Please</em>.” You were a total wreck around Javi, practically begging him to fuck you now. He slowly moved himself forward, placing both his hands on the bed beside your head, smiling down at you before you leant up on your elbows and placed a soft kiss to his lips.</p><p>As you kissed him, he reached down and readjusted himself, sliding his cock through your slick, wet folds. You gasped against his lips and fell back against the bed. His hand moved to cup your jaw and made you look at him. You blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed about how bad you looked—saliva coating your chin, glassy eyes and messy hair.</p><p>“God, you look so beautiful, baby. And you’re all mine.” You blushed even harder, your hands flying to cover your face. Javi just laughed softly, moving your hands away from your face and kissing the inside of each of your palms as he removed them.</p><p>“You look beautiful, all messed up just for me.” He slowly slid his cock inside you, his hand covering your mouth at the same time to stop you from making any noise. Your eyes closed and only soft breaths left your lips. You could tell Javi wanted to fuck you as hard as he could but he had to go slow—first incase anyone heard any noises from his room and second, he didn’t want to hurt you during your first time together, especially with him being much older than you.</p><p>You felt Javi’s hips flush against the back of your thighs and you instantly knew he was filling you to the hilt. He sighed, staring down at you with such a soft and fondness to his expression that you swore if you died right now, you would die happy. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you’d be filled up with Javi’s cock while having him look down at you with so much love.</p><p>He slowly pulled himself out of you before pushing himself back inside you at an even more agonisingly slow pace. Your whole body ached for him, just needing him to be so rough with you, but you knew he couldn’t. The way his cock kept sliding back out of you and back in even slower made you softly cry out a whimper. You had one hand gripping the wrist of his hand covering your mouth and your other hand was holding onto your crop top, pushing and pulling at the material.</p><p>“I knew you were fucking tight, but not this tight. Jesus Christ, baby.” Javi dipped his head down to whisper in your ear and you couldn’t help but whine, your body squirming against him. You felt his lips press to your neck, leaving soft kisses all over your skin. He was practically <em>worshipping</em> you and it only made you more needy for him.</p><p>Javi moved his hand away from your mouth only to slowly push two of his fingers inside your mouth. You slowly bobbed your head, taking the whole length of his fingers in your mouth, your tongue sliding between them in your mouth. Javi quickly pulled his hips back and snapped back forward, slamming them into you with a loud smack. He stopped himself instantly as he filled you all the way, carefully listening for any movement outside his room.</p><p>He silently cursed himself for his rough thrust, but god if it didn’t feel good. The feeling of just absolutely letting loose and fucking you the way you <em>wanted</em> and <em>needed</em> to be fucked was making him almost lose it. Your willingness to just let him absolutely wreck you and almost use you to get himself off was making you dizzy. Your tongue and mouth movements on his fingers had grown slow and at this point, you were just waiting for him to move his own fingers in your mouth, practically fucking your mouth with them. You were spent, all sprawled out on his bed for him and you loved it. You were completely and utterly his to use and fuck.</p><p>“Javi, I’m.. please..” You sputtered out, his fingers now dragging themselves down your stomach. You felt them rub against your clit, making you softly cry out, your hand flying to grab his wrist again, pushing him to press his fingers harder against you.</p><p>“You close, baby?”</p><p>“Javi, please..”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“Yes.. please.. yes, I’m close.. please..”</p><p>“Just let go baby.. can you do that for me?”</p><p>“Oh, god..” You sighed, feeling your back arch up towards Javi as your orgasm rippled through you. Javi’s hand had now moved to palm against your stomach, soothing you through your release. Your breathing became rapid and his hand just pressed harder into your stomach, giving you a soft massage.</p><p>“That’s it, baby.. good girl.. oh, my sweet girl..” Javi’s trail of sweet nothings, rang through your head, making you blush again. Slowly, he pulled his cock out of you and you whined at the loss of contact. Pumping himself in his hand a few times, you looked up at him, watching how his eyebrows furrowed and the sweat dripped down from his forehead.</p><p>He came with a low grunt, his own release dripping down onto your stomach. You watched at how his stomach rose and fell as he emptied himself onto your skin, the dark light from outside illuminating him beautifully. Once he was done, he sat back on his heels and swiped his finger through the sticky mess he’d made on your stomach and reached forward to put his fingers back in your mouth, to which you eagerly licked off the mess. After a few seconds of him just staring at you, he spoke</p><p>“I know what you’re going to ask me, and I have to say no.. I’m sorry..” You sat back a little, sitting up against the headboard, your head dropping slightly with disappointment. You hated how he knew you were going to ask if you could stay in his bed but the risk in the morning was too much. But, you loved how he was looking out for you, not wanting to risk your family finding out what just happened.</p><p>“I know..” He moved to sit next to you against the headboard, taking your hand into his. He smiled at you softly, before lifting his head up and pressing a soft kiss to your temple. As he pulled away, he dropped his head and rested his forehead against yours.</p><p>“But it doesn’t have to stop here.. you know, us..” You lifted your head to look up at him, watching as the smile on his face grew. How you managed to let Javi know you were in love with him, to then end up in his bed and then have him tell you he doesn’t want to stop seeing you, is bewildering.</p><p>But you didn’t want it to stop. Ever.</p><p>And luckily for you—it didn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>